Choices: Battle Between Darkness and Light
by Mettiz
Summary: I, Mira Perhi, had just found out who I really was Revan, the dark lord of the Sith. I had been changed, and had joined the dark side. I joined Bastila on the Star Forge and killed Jolee Bindo and Juhani later. Mission Vao, Zaalbar and Carth Onasi barely
1. Chapter 1

**This si the first part of the long story Choices. There will be three parts : Battle between Darkness and Light, Mira's choice and Returning. Also after this I'm planning to continue, but the story will focus on the Exile and her companions. I hope you will enjoy this story and: May the Force be with you. **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: **

I, Mira Perhi, had just found out who I really was; Revan, the dark lord of the Sith. I had been changed, and had joined the dark side. I joined Bastila on the Star Forge and killed Jolee Bindo and Juhani later. Mission Vao, Zaalbar and Carth Onasi barely managed to escape. After defeating Malak on the Star Forge, I reclaim the title of Dark Lord and wanted revenge; to annihilate the Old Republic and the rest of the Jedi Order.

**The conversation: **

I walked towards the dark door in front of me. The darkness surrounded you, filling you with power, and it was difficult to see your surroundings, unless you concentrated your sight.

My footsteps made some sound on the metal floor, and as well did my robe, only it was a more quiet sound, but the room echoed it. The room also echoed my heavy breathing through my mask. The metal walls were tall and stretched high, and some places on the wall you could see some sentences written in ancient Rakata. A single computer terminal stood in the center of the room, waiting to be used. Other than that, the room was empty. I got closer to the door, then used the Force to command the door open, I walked in, and then the door shot closed behind me.

The next room I entered looked just like the other room, but here two computer terminals were in the center of the room, one on each side. On the floor in front of me there was a red carpet, stretching from the one door to the other, and made my footsteps soft and gentle. My armor reflected the light from the ceiling. The plate that covered my breast gleamed sometimes from the light, and also the light revealed the marks after many battles on my bronze armor, and the same with my gauntlets. I wore grey pants with a black skirt over it, and my shoes were just like the rest of my clothes, just black with grey marks.

Two soldiers worked on the computers, controlling everything, making sure everything was right. In the end of the room, there was another door, and two single guards were on patrol and guarded it. When I walked closer, the two soldiers working on the computer stopped, and straightened them selves up and gave me a salute, then got back to work. They were wearing black clothes, both their torso and pants. They also had black caps, with some marks on, indicating their position, and what their job was. The two guards, standing with the door, also straightened them selves up and saluted, trying to give away the illusion that they were strong and had no fear, but when I walked past the two working officers and the two guards, I felt fear pouring off them. For a few seconds, I stared into the two computer officer's eyes, and what I saw, was extremely amusing. _'Mental note: remember to torture the two com-officers for not saluting long enough.' _I chuckled cruelly under my breath, which seemed to only have frightened them more.

I opened the door in front of me and walked past the two guards, who were wearing silver plate armor and black clothes, covering their entire body and face, and also made them look ridiculous. _'Someone should have blasted the person who designed that armor.' _

I finally reached the control room. The hallway I had walked to get to the command center was a private way, leading directly to my quarters and some other rooms, which is of no importance.

I walked up to the viewing platform. The room echoed my steps and my robe again. The room was huge, and with the viewing platform you could look out on the stars, and watch ships coming out of the Star Forge ready to do my every bidding. Here the Dark energy floated, covering the room in darkness. The metal walls making a half circle, while the windows made the rest of the circle. In this room, like the others, were not much. Only the machines Malak had used against me, in the final battle, master versus apprentice, had remained from my previous apprentice. He had had the guts to threaten me, that he would use the machines on me, and doing so, not allowing me to join the Force(if I had lost), and ironical enough he had become the one who had to stay in the tank, filling me with energy, unable to join the Force. An evil grin appeared on my face, filled with satisfaction, evil, and something else? I shook that feeling away, not wanting to let my guards down, not now, not again, never again.

I walked to the middle of the viewing platform, then my apprentice, Bastila approached me and walked by my side, a half step behind me to show her respect.

'Lord Revan, Master Uthar and his Sith students have joined our fleet and we are ready to attack Dantooine.'

'And?' I didn't meet her gaze as I walked past, stopping in front of the window. My gaze fell upon one of the star cruisers, completely new and shiny, then the window showed a person, and when I concentrated on it, I saw a red, grey and black mask starring back, and even though you could not see the face, it felt like the person behind the mask were mocking me. I ignored the windows reflection, and instead crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for her to continue. She stepped up beside me.

She looked at me with her brown eyes, which once were filled with peace and light, but was now replaced with rage and darkness. Her once beautiful skin which had been glowing, were now replaced with a grey color with dark veins and scars. Her brown hair was the only thing that had remained as it was from the old days.

She wore a black robe and black pants, which were clinging to her body, showing her figure and form. Around her waist a grey belt clang, making her torso look like it was split in two, and the belt combined the two parts, and on the belt, her double-bladed lightsaber hung.

Her voice which was once filled with peace and compassion, was now filled with hate, anger and fear, and if you had did not get used to her voice it would have given you chills down your spine.

'We still don't know where the Republic's leaders are hiding. We've sent out tractor beams to try to locate them.' I sighed.

'You and Canderous will join the fleet. Travel to Dantooine and wait for my commands. They're probably hiding in the old academy. Send in some scouts to look. If that's where the Jedi and the republic leaders are located the fleets will have to surround the base; we cannot afford to let the leaders and rest of the Jedi escape. When I give the command you and Canderous will start the attack.'

'Yes, my Lord!' Bastila saluted and walked towards the door.

'Do not fail me, Bastila.' I said, turning to gaze at her coldly. She stopped, turned towards me and bowed.

'Of course not, my Lord' she said before she left the room.

* * *

ooo...short chapter, but oh well. This is only the beginning :) on to the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**woho! the chapter grin

* * *

**

**The Attack **

'My Lord, our fleets have located the base. Admiral Ordo is on the comlink,' one of the admirals said. The comlink came to life displaying the familiar face of the Admiral.

'This is Canderous,' He said. His voice was cold and old, sounded tired, but still rough and tough. He looked at me with ice grey eyes. His hair was grey, and the scars on his face showed that the old Mandalorian had been in many battles. He wore his usually clothes, because he had refused to wear any 'clothes which had been designed by some blind gizka brain.' His usual clothes were black pants, a black t-shirt and a red jacked, and he always had a huge rifle on his back and a blade on his belt. He was tall and had a muscular body, self-confidence raced off of him. The rest of the crew feared this big Mandalorian, and with right. He could kill you in a second.

'You were right. The base is underneath your old academy. My men are ready to make the assault. What are your orders?'

'We will start the attack when I arrive with the remaining fleets, Have you surrounded the base?' I asked.

'Surrounded the base? I have heard no such orders.'

'I gave the order to Bastila.' I snarled. 'Where is she?'

'Bastila is searching with some of the other troops. She has not given the order to surround the base, if we found it.' He replied.

'Surround the base, but do not attack before I arrive.' I said before I turned of the comlink.

'Bastila,' I growled.

'What is your bidding, my master?' one of the dark Jedi asked

'Get the fleet ready. We are leaving for Dantooine.'

I went aboard on the Star cruiser, and we jumped into hyperspace. After a few days, we finally arrived on Dantooine the army was ready to start the attack. When my feet hit the ground I could sense the fear and anger around me. I stopped and took a deep breath, filling my lungs of the air of Dantooine.

The attack had already started.

I looked around, my eyes searching for someone in charge, who might explain why the battle had started, despite my orders of waiting. My eyes behind the mask locked on one man, screaming out orders to soldiers around him. I walked towards him, steeping over dead bodies lying in my path, stepping in pools of blood, listening to the sounds of screams and explosions.

The Sith captain was covered in blood. The sweat ran down his face, and in his hands he was holding tightly a rifle tightly, he pointed it towards his enemies, who fell by his shots. 'My Lord! Be careful!' he screamed to me, but his words were almost swallowed by the sounds of explosions.

'Why did the battle start? Why was my order disobeyed?' I asked the captain.

The captain continued to fire a few shoots, then ran to me. 'What did you say, My Lord?

'What happened? Why did the battle start, and why was my order disobeyed?' I said.

'We did not have any choice, my Lord. They surprised us, and we had to defend ourselves.'

I turned around and walked towards the old Jedi Enclave, which lay in ruins after Malak's attack a time ago. I released the two lightsaber hanging on my belt and tighten my grip around them. I ignited them and held one of the up in front of my face and stared into it. The humming from the lightsaber was soothing, and the violet light from it was beautiful._ 'How can something so beautiful be so deadly?' _

One after one, soldiers fell at my feet, slaughtered by my lightsabers. I used the Force to throw soldiers away and used Force lightning to fry others. They fled and I felt the trill of battle.

I looked over my shoulder, after hearing a familiar voice calling out a battle cry, and saw Canderous. His eyes shone as he fought, and he parried, launched and killed as easily as if he was dancing, no, in his case, drinking. Even though the sounds were overwhelming, amidst the cries of battle his voice rang out screaming 'Attack!' several times. His lust for battle was even greater than my own.

Suddenly I heard someone scream 'Jedi!' I turned sharply and looked in the direction where the scream came from, and at the sight my brain promptly refused to believe my eyes. Some yards away I saw a tall male human with black hair and a muscled body.

He turned around and I saw his face. I recognized his deep brown eyes; it was Master Shrick, the leader of the many groups of Republic soldiers. He killed every Sith soldier he came across with his ice blue lightsabers.

I started to advance towards him slowly, my grip on the lightsabers tightening by each step I took. My eyes were fixed on him. He saw me through the throng of Republic soldiers and Sith soldiers, and he started to walk towards me. I felt rage and anger boiling inside, but controlled rage; dangerous rage. The darkness surrounding me giving me strength. As a polar opposite, the light surrounding Master Shrick made him shine like the twin suns of Tatooine.

In a flash our lightsabers met; violet clashing with ice blue. I felt his strength through his lightsaber and looked him in the eyes.

'Is that all you got? I thought you would be stronger than that, Master Shrick. You disappoint me!' I mocked.

'Don't do this Revan,' he replied 'It is not too late. You can still turn from the dark side. Turn from the dark path and walk into the light.' His words made me remember what had happened on the Star Forge, when Jolee and Juhani tried to make me turn from the path I had chosen.

'And become a pawn of the Jedi Council? I would rather die than serve the Jedi again!' I snarled.

'I don't want to kill you, Revan, but I will if you do not stop this at once!'

'Kill me? I am the Dark Lord of the Sith, and you are just an old fool! I will slaughter you if you don't surrender and join my cause!'

'I will never fall to the dark side!' He yelled in my face.

'Then you must die,' I said and doubled the strength of my attack. Our lightsabers met in a deafening clash as he parried. He used the Force and made me fall. In response, I used the Force to push him, and then we were back on our feet running towards each other. In a swift motion one of his lightsabers bit into my side. Pain shot through me, making me pause to grasp the wound for a second. But before he could finish what he thought he had started, I straightened and attacked him again. My left lightsaber parried his oncoming attacks while my right saber stabbed into him. His eyes stared sadly at me as he crumpled at the end of my saber, sinking at the tip and into a pool of his own blood.

In matters of hours, the battle was over.

* * *

on to the next chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

**dundundunduuu

* * *

**

**Memories from the past**

I was back in space in one of the Star Cruisers, in the medical bay. The wound was not critical; I had suffered worse injuries than this before.

I closed my eyes and tried to rest while the droids treated my wounds. I soon drifted asleep and began dreaming. When I opened my eyes, I was on the Ebon Hawk. My hand was injured, and I started to remember. We had found the third of the Star Maps on Tatooine. Jolee, Bastila and I had just fought against some dark Jedis, and they had managed to hurt my hand with a short red lightsaber.

Carth entered the medical room. He looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes. His almost-black brown hair shone in the light and his face glowed. His muscular body was covered by an orange jacket. Even though the colour was hideous, it suited him perfectly.

_'Hey beautiful!' _he said with a smile, he then sat down beside me and started to cleanse my wound. I didn't say anything, just looked at him, and my eyes got filled with warm tears that flowed down my face. After Carth had dressed some of my wounds, he stroked his hand gently on mine. _'Now you are looking strong enough to pull the ears of a Gundark'_ he said with a grin.

_'I have missed you; not a day goes by without thinking of you.'_ I said to him. He looked at me, but did not answer. I closed my eyes and just let him warm my hands.

When I opened them again, I was back in the medical bay on the Star Cruiser.

Bastila stood before me. 'Is it not time to forget the past and think of the future, Lord Revan?' Her comment filled me with anger. She had read my mind when I was being treated, when I had let my guard down. I stood up and threw her with the Force into the walls. 'Don't you ever try to read my mind again, or I swear I will kill you!' I used the Force to choke her, and my grip became tighter and tighter. 'I... I am... sorry... my Lord!' I dropped her on the floor. She tried to get her breath back. 'I will...' she paused, and then continued, 'I will never do it again.' I was still furious.

I stared at her. 'Next time, you will follow my orders, because this is your last chance. If you had done as I commanded, we might not have lost so many men today, and the leaders would have been dead,' I said to her, then turned around and walked towards the elevator and moved into it, and the door closed.

One of the admirals approached me on the viewing platform in the command centre in the Star Forge. 'Why have you approached me?' I asked.

He answered, 'We managed to capture one Republic soldier. We have tried to get some information out of him, but with no success.'

'So?' I said.

He hesitated, but then answered, 'Maybe the soldier has some important information about the whereabouts of the Republic leaders, and the rest of the Jedi.'

I sighed. 'Which cell block is it?'

'It is cell block 364, my Lord.' I waved him off, and he bowed and walked away.

I closed my eyes behind the mask, and tried to get a moment of peace, but then a new image appeared in my mind, a new memory.

I looked out on the ocean. The sun shinned down on the water, toying with it, making it shine and glitter. Water surrounded the city completely. Manaan has always been a beautiful and peaceful place. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to all the sound around me, all the life. I turned and looked at all the people, when suddenly I saw Jolee Bindo and Juhani in front of me. I did not say anything, neither did the, we just looked at each other. Jolee's brown eyes were filled with concern as he looked at me. His bald head shined in the sun. White beard surrounded his mouth, and since he had dark skin, it showed even more. He was a cranky old fool, but he was a compassion cranky old fool. He wore a dark brown jacket and a light brown shirt. Red pants and light brown shoes, always ready with his green lightsaber hanging on his belt.

His voice was so calm and soothing, and I started to relax when I heard his voice.

_'Are you all right, my dear?'_ Jolee suddenly asked. Juhani's yellow eyes were locked on me, concerned as well. Her beautiful fur shined in the sun, like it was saying: 'Touch it, feel it.' Her fur is, no... was, soft and warm to touch. Her voice was gentle, but could always get strict. Her voice also had a calming effect on me. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, and blew carefully in the wind.

She was a tall and a strong female. Proud as all the Cathars are, they always keep their head held high. Even though when it is a dark time, they never giving up, and they always keep on fighting. Her light brown pants sat tight on her legs, as well did her torso, showing her figure with her blue lightsaber at her side, always ready to defend and protect.

_'I am fine, Jolee, just a little tired. But we need to get moving. We have three more Star maps to track down,'_ I said with a smile, but I lied. I was not fine, not at all. I was so tired, tired of fighting, the struggle inside me, the battle between darkness and light.

I opened my eyes and looked around in the command room. It was cold and silent. I walked against the door and opened it with the Force. I did not look at the soldiers, just walked out of the room, towards the elevator, down to the cell blocks.

I stopped outside cell block 364. Inside this room, the Republic soldier was held. I read the information about him on the computer, then I ordered the soldier guarding the cell to open the door. I told him not to disturb us, and I stepped inside. The room was small, with only a bench. The walls were grey, and had a few buttons on tje,. On the floor, there lay some food, which had bites taken out of it. When I looked towards the bench, a figure was lying on it.

'Akir Mesak, 37 years old, from Dantooine, decorated several times because of your skills and bravery in the Mandalorian Wars. You have been a Republic soldier for over 20 years. Admiral of the Republic fleet... Not so bad a record, but when I look at you, it seems like an exaggeration. You look more like a scavenger then a soldier!' I said and stared at him.

'What did you expect? A soldier in shining armor?' he said, still lying on the bench on his side so I could not see his face.

'I expected someone older, and a more muscular man.' He only responded with a snort, but then he said, 'Black Nerf!'

I grinned and pushed on a button so another bench came out. 'Oh, come on! You must know better insults then that...no?' I sat down on the bench. 'If I were you, I would be a little more careful with your words. I can kill you in one second,' I said with a cold voice. He turned around and looked at me. He had ice blue eyes which looked so tired and full of pain, but they had also love in them, and on the top on his head was red hair, red as fire. He had some freckles sprinkled on his cheeks, but he had also scars that made him look older than he was. His eyes became wide and filled with fear when he looked at me.

'You... you are...' He managed to say before he was choked by his own words.

'I am Darth Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith!' I said and starred at him with deadly eyes, even though he could not see my eyes behind the mask. His eyes were filled with even more shock, but then it was replaced with hate and anger.

There was something strange about him; he reminded me of someone, but whom? I did not remember. It was so long ago.

'It cannot be! This is not the Revan I knew. What happened to you?' the soldier asked, with tears and pity in his eyes. 'What happened to the one who led us into victory against the Mandalorians?' I looked at him and then I suddenly started to remember his voice and his face.

_'Come on! Don't give up! We have almost broken their lines!' _I yelled towards the soldiers following my lead. _'Attack! Show them no mercy!'_ I called out, running towards the enemy line, with the soldiers right behind me screaming and firing grenades and blasters. The battle was intense, and we had underestimated our enemy, but we managed to defeat them through many sacrifices...

I was standing in the middle of the battle ground, breathing heavily and held my hand on a wound at my left leg.

_'Hah! We won!' _I stared at the man who spoke, unable to keep a smirk from my face. He was young, too young for a battle, but nevertheless he was there, fighting. He noticed me standing there smiling, and started to blush. He walked over to me and asked if I wanted a hand. I stared at him. He was tall and thin. His red republic armour hung on him, although it had some rents over the torso and the back, probably from blaster shots. He held a vibro-blade in his left hand and a blaster in his right. His face had a few freckles and his eyes were ice blue. They were so beautiful, and when you looked into them, it was like you could see his soul. His fire red hair blew in the wind, unable to hold still. Apparently my gaze at him only made him blush more, and laughter escaped e. He joined my laughter as well. But suddenly, behind me a Mandalorian stood up and tried to stab me with a blade. Unable to get out of the way because of my injuries, I stood there, panic rising inside my chest. Suddenly a vibro-blade stabbed the Mandalorian in his heart. A sound of pain escaped his mouth before he fell into the ground, dead. I stared down at the Mandalorian, shocked, unable to react to what had happened. Everything had happened so fast. I slowly raised my head and looked at my saviour, standing there, panting and shaking. _'Thank you...'_ I said to him. _'Heh, no problem. Now you own me one!'_ he said with a grin on his face. I returned his grin with a smile, and silently promised I would pay him back, one day.

'You are not the woman who led us in that war. Not any more.'

'Hmpf...it has been some years, can't say they have been nice to you,' I answered back. He looked at me with the same sad eyes Carth had when I told him I had turned to the dark side, but then he turned his face away from me.

'Do you have any information about where your leaders and the rest of the Jedi are in hiding? Do not lie to me, or you will regret it! Where are they!?'

'I am not telling you anything!'

'Then you will suffer!'


	4. Chapter 4

**The plan **

I lay in my bed and tried to sleep, but I could not. Every time I closed my eyes I heard Akir scream in pain and could see him collapsing on the floor over and over again, and the same promise went trough my thoughts all the time, _'I will repay your deed one day, I swear!' _

_'What should I do? I have never broken a promise before, but I am the Dark Lord of the Sith. If I show him mercy and let him go, then I would look weak.' _

I lay still, so many thoughts drifting through my head... it was a wonder that it didn't explode.

'Of course,' I said out loud and stood up in my bed, 'Let him lead the way!' I said excitedly, but then sat down in my bed, 'But he will probably think that we will follow him. If I could make him trust me then he might do as I want,' I whispered.

I walked around in my room, tried to focus. Suddenly I heard a chime at the door, and I sensed it was a familiar presence. 'Enter,' The door moved quickly to the sides and let a man in. He was tall and muscular. His eyes were ice blue, cold, but it seemed as the color was silver. He had grey hair in a military cut. Down his cheeks there were battle scars. He was wearing a tight black shirt, and also a red jacket.He was also wearing grey tight pants and around his waist hung a black belt, holding a blaster at each side.

He did not bow, he never had, but I knew he respected me, and would follow me. He is the only one who is allowed not to bow or to call me Master or Lord.

'Did he tell you anything?' He asked.

'Who?'

'The Republic soldier, of course.'

I continued to walk around in my room, but after a while I walked over to a chair and pulled on a coat which was hanging on the chair, then sat down.

'No, even though I tortured him, he did not speak, and he will probably not.'

'Then why keep him alive?'

'To let him lead us to the base, Canderous.'

Canderous seemed shocked, and it took a few seconds before he responded to what I had said.

'That will never work, he will know it is a trap, I doubt that the boy is that stupid, even though he's a Republic!'

'No, but he is a good and a trusting man. That is his weakness.'

'What do you mean?' He asked confused.

I told Canderous of what had happened during the Mandalorian war and that Akir, the prisoner, had saved my life, and I had made a promise to repay him one day. Why not use it against him?

Later, I had called for a meeting in the command center, and there I told Bastila, the other Dark Jedi, and the rest of the leaders about my plan. Many thought it was a risky plan, but it was possible that it would work.

'With all due respect, my Lord, but how can we follow him, without him knowing?' One of the admirals asked.

'He must take one of our ships, and he probably knows where the tracking devise is; but we are going to place another one in the ship. I will help him to find the first one, and disarm it. Then he will think it's safe to leave.' I answered him. I could sense their disbelief and doubts, but no one dared to object. I stared at my apprentice, and I could see her disapproval in her eyes, but she remained quiet.

I stood outside cell block 364A again. The soldier, who was guarding the cell block, knew what he had to do. I opened the door. Akir saw me coming and just sat there, did not move. Suddenly the comlink to the soldier, outside the door, chimed.

'863, we need you in sector 65c.'

'Roger that. I will be there as fast as I can.' The game had started. The Sith soldier walked away when I stood in the door, letting Akir hear it. It was all a part of the plan.

* * *

rather short chapter, ey? Everything seems so much longer in word... 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Escape **

I pushed on the button and a bench came out. 'Why are you here? To torture me more, Revan? I won't tell you anything! I will certainly not ask for mercy either!' He said with raw anger in his voice.

'I am not here to torture you.' I answered back.

'Then what?' Akir snarled back at me. I didn't say anything at first, just sat there and studied him. I stared into his eyes and noticed how much they had changed since the last time I saw those warm eyes after the victory. I simply stared at him, although he couldn't see my eyes behind the mask, fortunately. I noticed how uncomfortable he was under my gaze, and remembered why I was here, to try to gain his trust and to lure him into my little web. But would he go for it? Would he take the bait or would it look too suspicious? How could I get him to trust me?

'I have decided to help you escape.' I said in a quiet voice, almost as a whisper. The shock which followed, after the words had left my lips, on Akirs face could never be described. After a few moments Akir said, 'Do I look like a fool?' then he suddenly stood up and closed his hands into fists and yelled, 'Do I look that stupid?!' he was breathing hard and his eyes stared into my mask, like he was trying to pierce it. I turned my face away from him a little and stared at the wall. Akir sat down again, but he was still clenching his fists, 'Sith Lord! You are the, you are the freaking leader of the army who is trying to destroy the Republic! You remember, don't you? First you were good, then you turned on the Jedi Order and The Republic, and now you are trying to take over the galaxy!' he paused, but then said, 'You evil, I'm good!'

'That depends on ones perspective and in my eyes, The Republic and the Jedi are the ones who are 'evil'. That is why I'm doing this. But right now we don't have time for this conversation.' I knew it was pointless to try to explain to him my reasons for wanting to destroy the Republic and the rest of the Jedi. He was a Republic dog, a loyal dog. He would never betray the Republic.

'Why?' he asked suddenly, his body starting to relax a little. 'Why are you helping me?'

'Because I still owe you one. Nothing more than that.' I whispered, then stood up and walked towards the door.

'How do I know I can trust you?'

'You can't' I stopped, and pressed my palm against the wall for some support. For some odd reason this had fatigued me, I felt drained just talking to him. I felt Akir suspiciously eye me in my back and realized that my plan would not work, unless I did something quickly.

I lifted my free hand up to my mask and supported my tired head. How could such a short conversation drain me so much? And how could I start feeling again like I did for so many years ago? I thought I was stronger then this.

Without even thinking, I lifted my other hand up to my mask and slowly started to remove it. Akir suddenly tensed as he realized what I was about to do. Slowly my left hand let go of the mask, and the right one lowered it down to my side. I still had my back turned towards him, but again slowly I turned around. The gasp that followed was not surprising, since my face had changed a lot since the time I was the puppet of the Jedi Order and the Republic, Mira Perhi. I stared into his ice blue eyes as he stared into mine. He held my gaze as I held his, but somehow I started to get nervous, like his eyes could see right through me. I lowered my head slowly, not wanting to look nervous, or suspicious for that matter, and put my mask on again, and for the first time in all my years combined wearing this mask, thanking it for concealing most of my emotions and giving me some strength to carry on this plan.

I looked into his face again, and received a nod of acceptance from him, then he walked closer. I turned around and used the Force to open the door.

I looked out, just to see if there were some soldiers in the hallway. You could never know with these idiots, which unfortunately were my soldiers. I turned back and looked at him. 'I will follow you to the Hangar. From there you can take one of the ships and escape.' I said to him in a hushed voice.

'Will you come with me?' he asked. The question really surprised me. After all the things I have done, he still wanted me to come with him.

'No...' I said with a voice I hadn't spoken with for years. A voice which were filled with sadness...and regret?

We ran down the hallway. When we stopped he asked, 'Why won't you come with me?'

'Because it is too late for me now...' I said to him while we were hiding behind some supplies. 'I can never return.' I said and looked at him. I searched the room for any soldiers, but there were none. Then I ran, and he followed.

'They will forgive you. Don't the Jedi have some kind of rule? What was it again...? Yes! The Jedi believe that every one deserves a second chance, no matter what they have done, or something like that.'

'They also believe in not to execute their prisoners, no matter what their crimes have been. If they had killed me instead of brainwashing me, none of this would have happened. I will not return to be executed or...become their pawn again.' He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly he closed it as he stared towards the door to the Hangar. Four guards were standing there, guarding the door. The first thought that entered my mind after I saw them were, _'Sith Spit! What the hell are they doing here?! But perhaps this is for the best. If we had made it to the hangar without any resistance, he might have become suspicious. I guess I just have to kill them.' _

Slowly I raised my body of the ground and lifted up my right arm and aimed it at two of the guards. The guards noticed me standing there and straighten themselves up, but suddenly two of the front guards started to scratch at their neck trying to be released from and invisible arm holding them up, lifting them off the ground. Their faces started to turn red, then slowly into purple, as I tightened my grip. But then, suddenly, you heard a snap from both of them and they fell limply to the ground, after I had released them. The two remaining guards stared down at their comrades in shock. I couldn't help my self then to simply smile at their fear, when I raised my right hand again and sent out lighting bolts to both of them, receiving screams of pain back from them. After the lighting had ended they fell to the ground twitching, and the smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

'Let's move. Someone is bound to have heard those screams.' I said to him and started to walk quickly towards the door, steeping over their bodies as they were simply broken toys. I opened the door to the hangar and searched the room for more guards, but it was empty.

I noticed that Akir was not standing beside me and turned around to look for him. He simply stood there, staring at the corpses in front of him, tears running down his eyes. Was it because of the smell, or something else? Something that I had lost years ago? I winced of the sight of him like that, disgusted, so I turned around.

'Akir, move it! Or else it might be too late!' I said to him with a harsh voice. He slowly raised his head and looked towards me, then slowly started to walk into the Hangar.

'All of the ships have a tracking devise, but unfortunately I'm not a technologic expert so I have no idea where they are.' I walked towards the closet ship. The hangar roomed many different ships, around 6, I think, and still there were so much room left.

I walked over to a computer terminal and called for him to search the ship for the tracking device, while I started to type all the codes needed for using the ship. Next I had to enter the Hangar Control room so I could open the Hangar door. When I had finished I walked over again to the ship, seeing pieces of a small chip lying on the ground.

He hesitated to enter the ship, but then I said, 'Well, now you're on your own, kid." I turned and started to walk towards the control room, not knowing what else to say.

I heard he mumbled something, and turned around again. 'Come again?' he turned around against me and said

'Thank you! I will never forget you...' then entered the ship. I stood there for a few seconds, then turned around and walked to the control room. I entered the room and walked over to the controls and started to open the doors.

I stood there watching the ship lift off the ground and slowly flying out of the Hangar then fast away into the black space.

'Don't thank me.' I whispered, then turned around. Bastila and Canderous came in to the Control Room.

'Is the tracking devise working?'

'Yes, my Lord,' Bastila answered.

'We just need to wait a day or two, and then we can follow him.' Canderous said as they both stooped, one at each of my sides.

'Good...' I said in a low voice.

Bastila turned towards me and carefully asked, 'Is there something wrong, my Lord?' I sighed and turned and walked towards the door, leaving two confused subordinates behind. The only thoughts that were in my head were what Akir had said. That the Jedi would forgive me for what I had done._ 'Fool! They could never forgive me for what I have done, no one could...or could they?'_

As you might have noticed, I haven't described how Revan looks- yet, but don't worry, the description will be revealed to you in one of the later chapters ;) so just be patient


	6. Chapter 6

**How would it be?**

Two days later, after Akir 'escaped'. Bastila approached me, in the training area, and said 'We know where he is. He is on Kashyyyk.'

'Are you certain?' I asked while I continued to watch some dark Jedi practicing their skills against one another. Both of them were wearing black masks, but one of them was also wearing a black hood, while the other had fire red hair showing on top of his head, and I couldn't stop staring at it, it reminded me so much of Akir..._'STOP IT! Stop acting like a weakling! You are the Sith Lord, goddammit! Get yourself together and listen to the little Princess'_ I was unable to hide the smirk that crossed my lips, but my apprentice didn't see it because of my mask.

'Yes, my Lord. Some of our spies on Kashyyyk followed the soldier to a base. What are your commands?' I continued to watch the two dark Jedi as they exchanged blows to each other. The one with the hood fought with a double bladed vibro-blade, while the other were fighting with two single handed vibro-blades. The one with the hood tried to land a blow to the red haired man, but he blocked it and took his free blade up to his throat, claiming the victory.

'Did they say how many there are?' I asked and started to walk out of the room, with Bastila right beside me.

'They reported that there were some Jedi, but few soldiers. The Republic leaders are also there.'

'Order the elite squad and all the Dark Jedi, that we are to leave tonight. We will attack Kashyyyk.' I said with a cold voice, like I had no feelings at all. Bastila looked at me, and then she asked,

'Will you join the battle, my Lord?'

'I will...'

'Is something wrong, my Lord?' I did not answer her last question. I just looked at the darkness in front of me, in the hallway. What if I had chosen another path?

'My Lord?'

'I am just tired...that's all. Now leave me.' Bastila bowed and quickly walked away.

I walked to my room, and when I arrived I closed the door, and tried to relax. I sat down on the floor and started to meditate. I had not meditated since... since before I claimed the title of the Dark Lord. I tried to remember my old friends; Jolee Bindo, Mission Vao, Juhani, Bastila before turning to the dark side, Canderous, T3M4, HK47 and Carth Onasi. _'Carth...I miss you...if you had only chosen the same path as I, then we could have been together, Brought peace and order to the galaxy...'_ I sighed.

I stood up, and walked over to my wardrobe. I looked inside at all the clothes, and in there I saw my special robe, a dark Star Forge robe. I took it out of the closet. I started to take my clothes off, and laid them on the bed. I turned and stared into a mirror. When I looked into the mirror I saw a tall and slim woman. When I stepped closer I saw the one person I hated the most, myself.

My eyes that were once had the deepest blue you could imagine had turned into grey yellow ones, filled with sadness and anger, rage, and fear. Before, when I had been Mira Perhi, they had been filled with care, hope, joy, trust and love.

My skin that once had shinned and glowed as Carth had described it, was now replaced with grey skin, scars, and dark veins and cold eyes. My long brown hair, that was once even longer and soft silk to the touch and had a few curls, had been replaced by hair which looked like it was dead, covering most of the scars on my back and my breasts, but also covered the biggest scar on my body, where my heart once had been.

I took my armor gently out, like it would be destroyed if not carefully handled. This was the same robe I used when I fought against Malak. The day I destroyed my old apprentice. I still dreamt of that event, our blades clashing against each other, sparking lights from my violet lightsaber and his blood red lightsaber. I looked at the mask, which lay on the bed, and remembered the battle.

_We stood and glared at each other, neither of us was moving._

'You cannot beat me, Revan. Not here on the Star Forge. Not when I can draw the power of all these Jedi! And once you are beaten I will do the same to you. You will be trapped in a terrible existence between life and death, your power feeding me as I conquer the galaxy!'

'Defeat me!? Ha! It's seems that you have forgotten how powerful I really am, Malak, and after you 'killed' me in the most cowardly way, I have returned to face you, even more stronger and more powerful than you can ever imagine!' _I could feel how his anger pouring from him and his killing aura. I could only smirk at him and chuckle_. 'You still have a lot to learn, my old apprentice.' I said _to him quietly, but then screamed while I charged at him,_

'But unfortunately you won't get that chance, because I will end your life today!' _Our lightsaber smashed against each other and sparkles fell from them. The violet light from my two single handed lightsabers showed my armor and mask, while the red one single handed lightsaber to Malak showed his armor. His tight red suit, which almost looked one number smaller than it should, showed his muscles, while his grey and black coat rested on his back. His white bold head with four purple blue stripes on it, shone from the red light. His yellow eyes also reflected the light, making them look like they were orange. His metal plate which covered his mouth also shinned from the light, and again the smirk appeared on my lips, remembering that I was the reason for it. Our battle continued with blocks and attacks. He was much stronger then I had thought, but so was I._

_He had used his little trick once, to drain the life force from one of the fallen Jedi, but soon I had destroyed all of the tanks with lighting. I turned against him and could clearly see the fear and anger in his eyes, realization as well, that he would not survive._

'You are weak,' _I simply said to him, and raised my right lightsaber. I walked towards him, preparing to attack him. Malak went into a fighting stance, raising his lightsaber as well. Again our lightsaber smashed into each other, but this time I used Battle Meditation to strengthen myself and to weaken him even more. Although it wasn't as strong as Bastila, it still did the trick. His blocks were slow and weak, while mine were fast and strong. Again and again, my lightsaber managed to break his defense and he received many serious wounds._

_He dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees panting and clutching his side where he had received a deep and mortal wound. I walked towards him and turned off my left lightsabers and lifted my hand to my mask and slowly removed it and let it fall to the ground. Malak tensed even more when he heard the clang of my mask on the floor and started towards it, then slowly raising his head to look at my face. He became terrified and tried to crawl away from me. But I simply walked towards him, igniting my left lightsaber once again._

'Im... Impossible. I cannot be beaten. I... am the Dark Lord of the Sith." _He said to me, coughing behind the metal plate._

'Now you see the true Dark Lord of the Sith!' _I said to him, stopping in front of him. Malak started shaking and managed to raise himself up from the ground resting on his knees._

'Yes. I cannot deny it any longer. You are the one who deserves... who deserves to be the Dark Lord. You were the one who found the first Star Map on Dantooine, Revan, and it was you who led us on our quest for the Star Forge. I only followed in your wake. I tried to usurp your rule, to steal the title of Sith Master from you. But now I understand. The destiny is yours Revan. Not mine. You... you are Darth Revan, Lord... Lord of the Sith. And I... I am nothing.' _I raised both of my lightsabers to his throat and crossed them._

'The apprentice has learned his final lesson.' _I said to him, and then he answered back,_

'And so it ends. As I somehow almost knew it must... in darkness.' _I pulled the lightsabers together and chopped his head off. His head fell to the ground, as did his body, but it rolled away, then it stopped. His body was twitching and shaking. I walked over to my mask and lifted it off the ground and placed it once again in front of my face. I walked up to the viewing platform and watched the battle that was happening. One after another, the Republic ships were destroyed, and I stood there enjoying the view, and once again I was the Dark Lord of the Sith._

What would have happened if he had not died there? What would have happened if I had spared him?

Once more I looked in to the mirror, stared at the strange and dark woman in it. I looked at my face. I remembered how Juhani once had described my eyes, _'When I look into your eyes, I see deep blue eyes, eyes that are blue like the ocean on Manaan, and they are filled with so much peace, hope, and love."_ What had happened to that woman? I took my mask on and left the room, with Malak's word echoing in my head, _'Savior, conqueror, hero, and villain. You are all things, Revan, but yet you are nothing. In the end you neither belong to the Light nor the Darkness. You will forever stand alone.'_

'We are ready to depart, my Lord.' Master Uthar said to me on the star cruiser.

'Are you certain of this? What if they have reinforced them self? Maybe they are twice as much now.'

'We don't have any more Dark Jedi available and our regular soldiers will only bring more harm to us then to them. The Jedi are trained to manipulate weak minds. Our weak minded fools of soldiers will only get killed and maybe take some of us with them. Besides, if there are many Jedi there, they will only block their blaster shots with a lightsaber.' I answered him. Suddenly I heard a robot voice say,

'Statement: HK47, ready to serve, Master.' I turned towards the owner of the voice and stared at HK-47. the light from the ceiling was reflected on his orange metal body and his rifle in his hands. His red eyes shinned and stared at me. I answered him,

'I want to you sneak into the enemy's base and disable the gun turrets, without killing any one. We do not want them to know we are coming.' 'Irritated answer: If that's your command, Master, but I really hope that I will get to kill someone this week.' HK47 answered back, turned around and walked away.

'Jump into hyperspace when she's ready, commander.'

I didn't want the enemy to know that we were here, so I ordered small shuttles to take us down to the planet, and there they should wait until I gave the signal to move. One by one, a shuttle left the Hangar. In the end Bastila, Canderous, and I arrived on the ground of Kashyyyk. My apprentice walked over to some dark Jedi and Canderous walked to the elite squad, making sure everything was ready. I stood there for I don't know how long; I just stood there, staring into the Shadowlands, with respect.

It was here Carth had told me about his past. About his wife and son, and what happened with them on Telos, when Malak attacked his home planet. It was then, I truly admitted to my self that I had fallen in love with him, but I was a fool, and because of that I am being haunted in my thoughts and dreams of What if? Over and over again. I started to wonder if I would ever meet Carth again, and how would it be?

* * *

I'll soon post the next chapter 


End file.
